


Reckless (podfic)

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Nedley is a softy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Nedley has got 99 problems, but Nicole Haught isn't one.





	Reckless (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195892) by [HallowAvengence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowAvengence/pseuds/HallowAvengence). 



> I didn't write any of this masterpiece just read it.

Streaming:  
iframe src="https://chirb.it/wp/qAbgeK" width=380 scrolling="NO" frameborder=0>If you can not see this chirbit, listen to it here https://chirb.it/qAbgeK  
[Check this out on Chirbit](https://chirb.it/qAbgeK)

Download:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ZUbn7tsxjLUFQyWF9BcUFGT1E/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
